Legends Foretold - A New Tail
by Elainey94
Summary: The war with the Alvarez Empire is over but there is no time for rest as something else lurks beyond the horizon, waiting. Someone close to Lucy appears. Its been nearly twenty years since they disappeared and their not far off thirty but yet doesn't look over twenty. Many Secrets revealed and journeys to forgotten continents will be needed for the pieces to come together.
1. Unexpected

The war with the Alvarez Empire is over but there is no time for rest as something else lurks beyond the horizon, waiting.

Lucy's sister appears. Its been nearly twenty years since she disappeared and she's not far off thirty but yet she doesn't look over twenty.

Many Secrets revealed and journeys to forgotten continents will be needed for the pieces to come together

The war with Alveraz was over. Their victory barely won and even though they had won they could not celebrate as it had came at a great cost. The continent had arranged itself back to how it should be but mostly everything was destroyed. It was time to rebuild.

It was going to take a while.

Six months later.

The rebuilding was going smoothly. Many of the main structures had been successfully rebuilt. Residential areas where coming along nicely, as where the roads. Everyone was chipping in a doing their part with the exception of a few anyway.

Who you may ask. Well the answer to that should be quite obvious.

After the first month had past a few guild members noticed the progress was lacking. Possibly even going backwards and it was all thanks to Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel constantly getting in fights, destroying what had been build and in many cases making the damage worse which many people didn't actually think was possible. In order to take steps forward it was decide the the four off them would be locked until the rebuilding was complete.

"Do you think we should release them yet?" Freed politely asked Makarov.

"Let me enjoy the peace and quite a bit more." Makarov replied with a grin on his face.

Freed gave him a look of horror before continuing with his work.

The rebuilding efforts weren't only going smoothly in Magnolia but across the whole of Fiore. There was regular communication between the guilds as sometimes members from other guilds were needed. Even some dark guilds were helping out and a few of them had even changed the ways after a stern talking to and a butt kicking. Courtesy of Erza before she had been locked up in the guild hall thanks to Freed and his ruins.

Lucy walked towards the guild hall for a break. Forced by Mira.

"I know you want the rebuilding to be completed as soon as possible, however thats not going to happen if we all collapse." Mira had said to Lucy and many of the others repeatedly.

"Hey." Lucy said as she entered the guild hall. A sullen Natsu cheered up immediately at her presence.

The inside of the guild remained intact. Once again thanks to Freed and his ruins keeping the four apart. Lucy was still relived when she walked in to find it so as it would not be surprising if they managed to break through the ruins.

"Hey Lucy." Gray greeted with a small smile.

"Shut up Popsicle." Natsu yelled with fist aflame, head pressed up against the ruin barrier.

"Or what flame brain" Gray responded in kind.

"Now now you too." Lucy sighed as she went to take a seat at the bar. A strawberry milkshake waiting for her.

she sat quietly, sipping on her milkshake. Ignoring the insults being thrown by the two behind her. Her thoughts wondered to and fro. She was happy the rebuilding was going so well. It shouldn't be too much longer before its complete. Life was slowly starting to go back to the way it was. The other guilds were coming for a visit shortly. Not long after the war was over they had decide to create an official alliance approve by the council which was made up of the remaining ten wizard saints and a few other powerful mages. The alliances purpose was to stay in regular communication with each other and to be aware of not only what was going on in Fiore but other places as well also once the rebuilding was complete there was going to be some serious training for all guild mages. S-class training followed by S-class trials. Alot was going to be happening. The rune nights was doing some serious recruitment. If she wasn't part of a guild she'd maybe consider joining the rune nights.

Her milkshake finished she headed off back to work.

Several Days Later

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel had been released but on strict orders they were to behave themselves. Erza was overseeing work being done on one of the residential areas. Natsu and Gray were both laboring away albeit in separate areas as was Gajeel. The other guilds would be arriving very shortly so everyone was getting as much done as they possibly could before hand. A few independant but powerful mages would be coming as well, appointed by the council. There was a faint hope in Lucy's heart a certain family member would be there. She doubted it though. It had been nearly twenty years, well ten for her because of the seven years time freeze but in all that time there had been no word from her at all but she couldn't help that faint hope.

"Hey guys." A recognizable voice could be heard yelling from a distance. People already knew who is was. The guild members stopped their work. Going to greet the members off Sabertooth and Lamia Scale.

Blue Pegasus arrived shortly after and they all adjourned to the guild hall and in true fairy tail style, had a party.

The next morning many groans could be heard as only a few had actually made it home the night before. The only one not groaning was Cana and that was only because she had gotten up earlier and was already drinking again. Nothing unusual there. Tables and chairs were turned upside down. Drink along with food had clearly been spilled. In several places from the multi guild brawl that had broken out last night. With the state of the guild can it really be said it's all in good fun? It certainly makes you wonder.

Mira had her special hangover cure ready to go. It was disgusting but it worked wonders for curing a hangover. A wave of groans ran through the guild as they started to slowly make their way over to the bar followed by another wave of groans when the guild doors were banged open.

In came Lucy followed by Crime Sorciere. Almost everyone is gather. Just a few more to arrive.

Later on in the day two men arrived. They introduced themselves as Adar and Byor. Two of the three independant mages. They settled in pretty quickly and got quite a bit of attention from the female members of the group. Both were attractive and tall and knew how to treat a lady.

Time passed with light discussion of the topics at hand. No one wanting to get to deep into them until the last member arrive. A few brawls broke out containing most of the members. There was one group however that was content not to fight and just have a conversation.

"Picking up anything Cobra." Laxus asked impatient.

"Third time you've asked in the past minute. No." Cobra responded slightly agitated.

"I am sure they will arrive soon. Would you like me to massage your shoulders Laxus? Freed stated the first part seriously but became slightly excited when asking Laxus if he could massage him.

"NO I DON'T WANT A MASSAGE I WANT THAT LAST PERSON TO HURRY UP AND GET THE DAMN HELL HERE!" His thunderous voice reverberated through out the guild hall followed by silence. You could of hear a pin drop on the other side of the room.

"My apologies i didn't mean to keep you waiting." a light feminine voice could be heard. Everyone turned to face her.

A little shocked at everyone suddenly looking at her she introduced herself.

"I'm Lythra." She stated politely

"Welcome Lythra. I'm Mira and don't worry I'm sure you got here as quickly as you could." Mira said sweetly sending a glare towards Laxus at the last part.

"Since it's late lets leave the discussions for tomorrow and celebrate us all being together!" Makarov yelled across the guild hall. Cheers promptly followed and everyone went back to what they were doing. Well except for one person.

"Hey Blondie! You got a crush on her or something?" Laxus asked while having a chuckle.

Lucy didn't respond, Too caught up in her whirlwind of thoughts. She was shocked, still staring at Lythra. She couldn't believe it.

 **So that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you could leave a review to let me know what you think I would much appreciate it!**


	2. A confusing situation

**So here is chapter two of Legends Fortold!**

 _Lucy didn't respond, too caught up in her whirlwind of thoughts. She was shocked, still staring at Lythra. She couldn't believe it._

A whirl wind of emotions and thoughts overcame Lucy as she gazed upon Lythra. Without a word she got up and left. Part of her wanted to go and speak to her. To find out where she had been all these years but she needed time to sort out her thoughts. Did she even remember her? Did she know she was a member of fairy tail? What if she wanted nothing to do with her? These were the types of questions going through Lucy's head. On the one hand she was glad she was there but on the other she was angry and hurt.

"What was that about?" Laxus mumbled to the group.

"No idea her thoughts were a complete jumble." Cobra replied staring at Lythra. He didn't know exactly what Lucy was thinking due to her state of shocked and her jumble of emotions and thoughts but he knew it was something to do with her. The answer, however would have to wait as he could read Lythras thoughts.

A few days later.

Lucy hadn't been by the guild hall and as dense as he could be at times Natsu knew something was up. Cobra and Laxus had spoken to him. They had a plan in motion to figure out Lythra's connection to Lucy. Lucy however was doing her utmost best to block her thoughts from cobra and was refusing to talk about it. None of them had approached Lythra yet. They were strangers why would she talk about that to them, the relationship seemed complicated. Natsu had wanted to fight her but Cobra had deterred him from that. She was clearly a powerful mage. Offending her could be a bad idea.

It wasn't so much that cobra cared (though he did he just wouldn't admit it) it was curiosity. The blonde mage was so pure hearted in was hard to believe she could stay angry at someone and while he couldn't read her thoughts, he could still sense her emotions. Concerning Lythra they were happiness and anger. He had decided to just ask Lythra about it.

When Lythra entered the guild, cobra quickly approached her. He had noticed she was attractive but upon closer inspection he noticed there was subtle similarities to Lucy.

"Hi." Cobra greeted her politely. (Well politely to him but to other people would come across brisk.)

"Oh. Hi." Lythra smiled in at him as she greeted him back.

"What's Lucy's problem with you?" Cobra cut straight to the point.

"I'd imagine she's not very happy with me." Lythra replied with a self-depreciating smile.

"Why?" Cobra asked pointedly

"Whether she wants people to know or not is her decision. Ask her." She responds kindly. Giving Cobra a small smile she heads towards the bar.

After staring at her for a moment Cobra makes his way towards Laxus. Surprisingly they had become good friends ( of course neither would admit it.) He took a seat, not next to but to the right of Laxus and sat quietly with his drink he had left. They sat in silence until the thunder legion joined them. Bixlow commented on how hot all the females were. Freed scolded him for his uncouth behavior, evergreen "complained" about Elfman.

A few more days later

Lucy was still avoiding the guild hall. Natsu was worried but whenever he dropped by her place he was chased off. Cobra had spoken to Lythra but that hadn't gotten anywhere. Laxus had suggested just zapping them both with his lightening but Cobra and Natsu had both dismissed that idea as quickly as they could. The three of them sitting together did make for an unexpected sight indeed but none of them rushed to tell other people what they were all doing together. Lucy had already said to Natsu she did not want the other guild members aware of this as it may interfere with their duties.

In total a week had passed since Lythra had arrived at the guild hall. Lucy had not been by. All the members had noticed and were worried about her, however it was still the same three that knew the cause, but no one knew the why. Mira had tried to talk to Lucy. She had even brought a strawberry milkshake with her. Lucy had told her she would come by the guild soon, however there were things she needed to sort through. Erza had tried dragging her to the guild hall. One of her spirits came and took her to the celestial sprit world for a moment before taking her back to her apartment. That had actually repeated a few times. Natsu had repeatedly broken into her apartment however he and happy had been chased off. That had also happened several times and many other guild members had stopped by but she hadn't really spoken to anyone and all they could do was wait.

Lythra had noticed what had been going on the past week and like Laxus, Cobra and Natsu, she knew she was the cause of Lucy's distress. Lucy was a very forgiving and cheerful person, so the anger she must feel towards her must being throwing her through a loop that she didn't know how to deal with. Hence the situation. Lythra had given Lucy time to go through her thoughts and feelings. She would like to give her more but there were important matters at hand and that fact that everyone, not just for her own guild, was worried about her. Giving her more time wasn't really an option anymore. Lythra smiled slightly to herself before making her way to Lucy's apartment.

She stopped just as she was about to knock. Lythra froze. She had faced lots of fearsome enemies but this was different. She took a deep breath and brought her hand to the door but before she could knock it the door had swung open.

"I told you to leave me alone . . . "Lucy shouted, her voice trailing off towards the end as she realized just who was standing at the door.

"Can we talk?" Lythra asked Lucy with a small smile on her face.

 **That's it for chapter two. Please review as it helps me know what you thought and what I can improve on. Also there is a poll on my page about who Lucy should be paired up with so you can vote on that.**

 **Thanks go to** Adaminna **for the review xD. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	3. Progress

So this is chapter three. :) Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

"I told you to leave me alone . . . "Lucy shouted, her voice trailing off towards the end as she realized just who was standing at the door.

"Can we talk?" Lythra asked Lucy with a small smile on her face.

Lythra seemed calm on the outside but the truth is she was very nervous indeed. Would she be shouted and screamed at? Slapped? Door shut in her face? Lucy just stood there. Staring at her.

Thwack

It took a second for Lucy to realize she had slapped lythra. Up until that point she had still been to shocked and confused to react but now anger was bubbling up with in her and she could react.

"TWENTY YEARS!" were the first words that came from Lucy's mouth. "TWENTY DAMN YEARS AND NO WORD?! NO VISIT?! NO EXPLANATION FOR WHY YOU LEFT?! YOU JUST WENT! YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT ME! YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE!"

"I was." Lythra responded calmly.

Thwack. Another slap

"YOU WEREN'T." Lucy shouted.

"You may not of saw me but I was there." Lythra said gently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Lucy questioned Lythra still angry.

"I couldn't Lucy. I'm sorry." Lythra applied apologetic

"Can you just leave me alone for now." Lucy said and then slammed the door.

Answer: all of the above.

Lythra gave her self a small smile. It was progress. She stared at the door for a moment before making her way to the guild hall.

Unbeknown to Lucy and Lythra, three dragon slayers were sitting on the roof and had heard every word but their question still had not been answered. Who was Lythra. She was clearly someone Lucy had been close to. Lucy hadn't mention her name before though. The three dragon slayers exchanged glances before going back to their own business.

Unbeknown to all of them. Other people had been listening as well.

The next day Lucy came to the guild hall quite early. Mira gave her a strawberry milkshake on the house.

About an hour or so later, with everyone gathered. The selected members from each guild of the alliance gathered in the masters office upstairs. It was pretty crowed with thirty people in the room but everyone made do.

"So what is it the council wants us to do?" Sting piped up from the corner.

"They want us to investigate some rumors that have started to circulate. There may not be any substance to them but if there is, it's better to know sooner rather than later." Lythra spoke calmly.

"And what would these rumors be?" Laxus asked.

"The continent of Ethrali for one, also guardians and protectors been summoned from ancient sites as well as a group of dark guilds performing Da chi ka rites." Lythra stated.

"The continent of Ethrali doesn't exist. People are probably just being scared by wolves or something near the sites and what is Da chi ka?" Cobra responded to Lythra in a tone that was clear he didn't believe these rumors.

"Da chi ka is a rite that is performed when someone - or in this case a group of dark guilds - wants to summon an Ethralis. While there is no much written in regards to the time before the dragon civil war. There are a fews history texts that range from five to six hundred years before then up until about fifty to a hundred years before the dragon war. In those texts there are mentions of the Ethralis who were the overlords of all of Earthland. They had temples and such every fifty or so square miles but they mainly resided on the continent of Ethrali. Mostly they were apparently very good overlords but there were some who wanted to enslave humanity. This caused a civil war of world destroying proportions as the Ethralis were an extremely powerful race. In order to protect humanity and Earthland magic was used to send the offending Ethralis back to their own realm. Thinking humanity would be better off without their further interference the rest also returned to their own realm." Lythra explained to the group, taking a pause to let everyone take it in before continuing. "The council want us to go to the ancients site and investigate and to track down the group of dark guilds. I should also mention they are paying us."

"Sounds like crap but if I'm getting paid I'll go along" Cobra stated and that seemed to be what everyone else thought as well. Talk continued but it was mostly who would go were and when they would all meet up again to discuss their findings. Which was in a month at the Sabertooth guild hall.

The other guilds would be returning to their own guild halls the next day and in true fairy tail style there was a party once the meeting was done. There was drinking, singing - not Gajeel which everyone except him was thankful for - brawls, dancing and just fun being had by everyone. Lucy let Lythra buy her a drink and thanked her with a smile before going back to her conversation with Mira. Lythra then went to sit with Cobra. She gave him a sly smile.

"You and your two friends enjoy our conversation earlier?" She asked him.

"Don't know what your talking about." Cobra stated.

"Liar. I sensed you. I also blocked you from Lucy's mind. I know you and your two friends may still have questions but you will wait until she decides to tell you." Lythra said adding firmness to her voice at the end. Cobra glared at her for a moment before returning his attention to his drink.

However, once again there were people watching. The same people that had been there when Lythra talked to Lucy and the three dragon slayers had been eavesdropping. They were intently focused of those five.

So that's it for this chapter. Review are appreciated :) I do like knowing what you think whether it's good or bad!

Also thanks again to Adaminna for another review and for the disclaimer reminder.


End file.
